Currently one of predominant displays is a flat panel display. For example, a liquid crystal display device has been widely applied to a computer screen, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant, a flat panel TV and other electronic products due to its lightweight and thin form factor, low power consumption, no radiation and other advantages.
In order to overcome the drawback of a small angle of view of a liquid crystal display device in the related art, a number of manufactures have developed liquid crystal display devices with a wide angle of view, and an in-plane switching liquid crystal display device is a superior display. Typically the in-plane switching liquid crystal display device includes upper and lower substrates disposed in opposition and a liquid crystal layer encapsulated between the two substrates, wherein gate lines, data lines, thin film transistors, pixel electrodes and common electrodes are disposed on the lower substrate. The in-plane switching liquid crystal display device has the advantages of a wide angle of view, high luminous efficiency and a high contrast because the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes are disposed on the same substrate and liquid crystal molecules are rotated in the same plane due to a transverse electric field, parallel to the substrate, between the pixel electrodes and the common electrodes.
However in the related art, the arrangement and rotation of the liquid crystal molecules may be disrupted when the liquid crystal display device is pressed, and at this time a displayed picture may be distorted, which is referred to as “Trace Mura”. In order to prevent Trace Mura from occurring in the related art, a plurality of common electrodes can be bended at their both ends, while a part of the common electrodes may not be bended due to the limited distance between the common electrodes and the data lines, whereas the distance between the bendable common electrodes and the data lines may be too large so that a large overlying block of common electrode between the bendable common electrodes and the data lines may degrade the transmissivity of pixel elements, thereby degrading the display quality of the entire display device.